out of the blue
by musegurl18
Summary: umm...... its a good love fic and i acctuly have a plot for it ahhahah. um there are lemony seans so udont like u dont have to read it k parrings are hp/dm/?
1. Default Chapter

Out of the blue  
  
Chapter 1 A request  
  
Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Harry Potter the book or the characters. ( But if by some miracle I do get it I my hands it would become a reeeally good book ^_~ j/k )  
  
Warnings- Sex, Yaoi (slash) , language ummm that's it I ..think...  
  
_____- thoughts "_____" spoken words.  
  
"Harry, how could you do this to me I... I thought you loved me! I thought you said we would be together forever! I HATE YOU YOU YOU FAG!" screamed lavender Brown. She then turns and runs and goes into the girls side of the dorms.  
  
"God . Well that definitely did not go well." Said a sad Harry  
  
" Come on Harry you know lavender she will be perky and happy again in no time at all plus she has no right to say any thing and if your worried about her saying anything about you being gay just put a small forget spell on her. And don't worry Herm will talk to her and make things right. And I don't think your wrong to like guys."  
  
" Yes Harry there's no need to worry about her if you didn't like her then I am glad you broke up with her now, lets get that charms essay done as soon as possible ok you two. Plus I know for a fact that she was thinking of braking up with you and going out with Dean. And I too am supportive of you" " Thanks Ron thanks Herm , but what if she tells people. I am not quite ready to have my secret told all about the school you know Malfoy would have a field day with that and I would be mad fun of for the next two years by him and slythiren god I hope she dose not tell anyone."..  
  
" GET OUT YOU TWO I AM SICK OF YOU!" God I am going to kill those two are stupid as rocks no wait I am insulting rocks. Well now that my only two friends are gone. This is awful I should be popular and cool but no I am the mean kid who no one likes. No one likes me, my father thinks I am a fool and after Christmas he is going to divorce my mother and disown me. The great and powerful Malfoy has failed because I don't want to get a dark mark on my shoulder and listen to a guy who is practically dead.- Draco felt something warm drip down his cheek and then another and another. God what am I. I hate my life. But no I will not kill my self here I will not slit my wrists in a small dark room. I know where I will commit suicide.  
  
Draco gets up and goes to the door. When he sees goyel approaching him he sends him away with " Not now leave me alone." Draco heeds up the stairs to the main hallway. He sees the doors to the outside and opens it . He feels warmth on his flesh as he steps in the sun. - I wish the suns warmth would reach more than my skin- Draco heads to the lake and he starts to walk around it and goes to the far end by the huge pine trees so he could write his letter then jump in to the watery grave that was his.  
  
"Thank you lavender for promising to keep my secret. I am glad we can still be friends." Said Harry. "Don't be silly Harry I will always be your friend just not your girl friend now I promise to tell no one." Thanks you're the best."  
  
Well it looks like things are starting to go my way this will be great. I am so drained hmm I think I will go to my place.- Harry starts off to go outside. He quickly goes to the lake then he hears a splash from his side of the lake. - No one would swim in the middle of November. GOD what is someone fell in on accident!-  
  
Draco arrives at the lake and pulls out a pen and parchment and writes.  
  
Dear everyone, If you are reading this then you must know I have committed suicide. Now I bet you're wondering. "What could have made Draco Malfoy kill himself? He was rich and had good looks what more did he need. Well you know what I need, I need someone to care about me. My parents well my mother dose not acknowledge my existence my father harasses me physically and sexually. I have no real friends and I am going to be disowned. So that is why I have decided to end my life now instead of waiting for everything to crumble around me. Sincerely Draco Malfoy wait it is actually just Draco  
  
Well now that I am finished with that I will jump.- Draco runs then jumps right into the freezing cold water.  
  
"Shit!" - This cant be good whom ever just fell in picked the wrong spot to fall in that water is deep and cold and it's the only part of the lake were the giant squid dose not swim.- As Harry is running he strips off his robes ( they will hold him down. And no he is not naked underneath ) - Damn I am never going to make it in time.- Harry gets to the edge and jumps in. He starts swimming like mad to get to who ever feel in but they were falling. Just then a grayish hand appeared in the water and grabbed Draco's limp body. The merman lifted him then brought him to Harry. Harry gasped inwardly when he saw the victim's hair. - Malfoy?- He did not think about it much though after the merman handed the body to him Harry took the body and swam it to the surface luckily he had surfaced by the edge. He pulled Malfoy ashore and saw that he was paler than usual and was not breathing. So Harry got up grabbed his dry robe and wrapped it around Draco. He then herd "Harry is that you" " Murtal its you look I need your help this boy is going to die if you don't help me please go get Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Please!" "Oh fine" said moaning mertal. Harry turned his attentions back to Draco. - he is dieing Harry get it together he needs your help so give it to him!- Harry said then put his lips to Draco's and Started to do mouth to mouth. He herd Draco moan then start to cough and he moved as Draco threw up all the water he had swallowed. In dazed eyes he looked up to see Harry. (Harry had positioned Draco's head on his knees) " Harr.. Harry?" Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell in to a dead faint. " DRACO, come one Draco hold on hold on pleases!" "Potter move" said a worried nurse. "Alright strechious! (I made that up and I know its bad but hey.) Draco's limp body was lifted into the air and he started to fly to the castle with Madame Pomfrey right behind him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MR. MALFOY POTTER!" yelled Snape? "Calm down, from what I see Harry has done nothing." Said a calm Dumbledore. "In fact I think Potter saved Mr. Malfoy, here look at this." It was the suicide letter. Snape grabbed the letter out of Dumbledore's hand and started to read. His face paled then he shouted "THAT BASTARD HARRASED HI M WHY THAT GOD I WILL KILL HIM!" shouted Snape. "Umm pp.professor's may I go to the hospital wing I don't feel well. " Oh potter how stupid of us we will take you there I hope you don't have hypothermia." The two professors help Harry to the Hospital wing. When they got there they saw Malfoy on the bed asleep. " Oh god Potter lye down on this bed ( it was the bed right next to Draco's) Harry lied down then Madame Promfrey gave Harry a vile testing potion and then Before Harry went to sleep Professor Dumbledore Asked him " Harry Draco needs some help I was wondering if you and you friends could help him." Harry looked over to Draco and then said "I would be happy to." After everyone left Harry looked at the sleeping Draco - how could I have never noticed? He is so gorgeous. - Draco's eyes fluttered open he looked at Harry. Harry did not even bother to look away. Draco got up and stood next to Harry's bed then he kissed him and whispered " Thank you" and went back to sleep.  
  
Hey there what did you guys think ^_^?I hope you liked it review please ! 


	2. walking on glass

Chapter 2 Walking on glass.  
  
Disclaimer~ don't own it but would like to own it ^-^ pretty plz!  
  
Warning~ male/male story you don't like it then no one is making you read it. I use flames to keep my feet warm!  
  
Harry's Diary~ -The trial would be in one month, I have finely been released from the hospital wing. Sadly Draco has not been well enough to come out. Hermione and Ron have been great it seems that professor Dumbledore spoke to them about Draco. Oh it seems that Ron and Herm want to go visit Hogsmead, maybe I will pick up some chocolate frogs for Draco.  
  
~ Harry day 4 since accident  
  
"HOLD ON I AM COMEING TOO!" Shouted Harry from his room. Harry raced down to the common room where his two best friends were waiting very patiently for him.  
  
"Oh Harry were you filling out the diary again?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yes Dumbledore said to fill it out every day to help me. But can we get going please." Said Harry who was impatient to get to Hogsmead  
  
"Ok then lets get going I want some butterbeer." Added Ron  
  
The three walked towards the three broomsticks. After two rounds of butterbeer the three set off to Honeydukes. There Harry picked up some chocolate frogs for Draco. Hermione noticed this and said "Harry are you getting those for Draco?"  
  
"Yes, I am I no he likes them and since he can't go out I thought I might get him something nice." Harry replies.  
  
"Oy, Harry you would not happen to have a crush on him would ye?" asked Ron  
  
"Come off it Ron I am just trying to be nice! You get me candy when I am sick does that mean you have a crush on me?" said Harry who was working on hiding his blush.  
  
"Okay you two cut it out. Umm can we go back to the school? Its getting dark and cold and I want to go back pulse you two will blow all of your money on candy. What would your parents think if you came back with cavities?!" asked Hermione  
  
"That's fine with me."  
"Me too" added Ron  
  
The three went back to the school where they all broke up and went into different directions. Harry headed up to the hospital wing to see Draco and give him the chocolate frogs that he had gotten for him. Hermione of course went up the stairs towards the library saying something about a project that wasn't due for a month. And Ron was going to the Fruit portrait to get some food for they all had missed dinner and with the way Ron was growing and he needed his strength for Quidditch. Since he was now the new keeper. A lot has changed fifth year..  
  
Harry pov...  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Harry  
  
"You no you don't have to ask you've been here about a hundred times Po Harry." Replied Draco  
  
"Well if your going to be rude than why should I bother giving you what I picked up in Hogsmead ."  
  
At this a astonished look appears on Draco's face. "You picked me up something?" this was odd for Draco because aside from holidays no one ever thought to pick him up something nice. Not even his parents thought of him when they went on there little trips around the world. But here was his use to be biggest enemy giving him something much less think to get him his FAVORITE candy.  
  
"I, I don't know what to say." Said Draco  
  
"Thanks would be nice but that's ok your speechless is thanks enough." Laughed Harry  
  
Draco who was now blushing a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"So when are you getting out of this place?" asked Harry  
  
"Tonight after dinner I will be out of here. ( seeing Harry's face pale) But Dumbledore is making me stay in a special room all to my self so that my wonderful Slytherin room mates. This was the part of the conversation that felt like they were walking on glass. Harry did not want to make Draco talk about what happened to make him want to commit suicide but he hoped one day Draco would tell him.  
  
"Ah well its almost time for me to go to dinner."  
  
"Oh well now I can go with you umm Harry could I sit with the Gryffindor's?"  
  
"Umm I would not mind but I don't know if the teachers would like it but when we get there just come sit with me then if Dumbledore asks you to go sit with the Slytherin's we can go to the house elves and ask for food and eat it in your new room." Answered Harry  
  
At that moment the sun creped in through the window and set around Harry and made him look godly. Harry had become taller and filled out more. He had finely gotten contacts so now you could see right into his dark forest green eyes. Draco could not help himself from reaching up and kissing Harry. Harry's eye's looked surprised but when Harry kissed back he new he had a good thing.  
  
The two walked hand in hand to the great hall the let go of each other when the got to the door. They took a breath and plunged into the great hall. A hushed silence went up when the two entered. They quickly walked to the Gryffindor table. There all the Gryffindor's made room for the two of them. It was not until Ron asked "Oy, Harry pass the potatoes." That everyone started talking again. Draco was surprised how easily the Gryffindor's accepted him. But they like Harry acted like they were walking on glass when they talked about him or the trial that was coming up. The only thing that seemed to worry Draco was the fact that his father was going to be at the trial. It seemed that everything was riding on that one trial.  
  
Muse~ Sry this took so long.; You see until I got my wonderful review from skycorker! I didn't think ppl liked my story so that's why I stopped but since one person liked it I will go on. 


	3. trialnot really

Chapter 3~ Warning ~ male/male don't like it don't read it. Like I have said be for I keep my toes warm with flames! Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter but if J.K Rowling ever decided to give it to me it that would be nice.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewd ~ K.C~ thank you for the review. :_: (tears of joy) I am soo happy people like my story. Shmee~ thank you, those are fun to right I hope I make it good enough ~any suggestions? On what I should put in?~ dracos_toy33~ Thank you did u get the e-mail I sent?_? Beka~ thanks! How so? I was going for traumatized:_:  
  
~Professor Dumbledore's office~ Harry and Draco were seated in two big velvet chairs. And Professor Dumbledore was silently reading there diary's. He turned to the two nervous boys and said "Well I bet your wondering why you're here. I am happy that you two filled out these diaries. Now on to the trial, Draco I do hope you understand that what your father did was wrong. He will not be able to win this case I assure you that. He will be put in Askaban for a life sentence. As you have probably guessed he has disowned you as his son not that that will matter in court but don't worry your mother is divorcing your father and you will still live with her and she does not hold you responsible for this at all. So no fear you are not parentless."  
  
Harry who had been basically ignored thought the whole time they were there finely spoke up. "Umm Professor I have a question? Why am I here? It's not like I am really apart of this."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Harry you are a key part in winning the case for Draco. The people who are in the court system fear Mr. Malfoy but if you tell the story of how you saved Draco they will look past there fear just to make you Harry Potter happy. (Seeing Harry's frown he added) I know you don't like using your fame but Harry at times fame is helpful and just think that this will help Draco. Now I have a very serious matter for the both of you. Draco I know you were sorted into Slytherin but it is no longer safe for you to be there now you can still stay there but what would you think about moving into Gryffindor?"  
  
"You want me to move into Gryffindor?" asked Draco  
  
"Hey now, where not that bad!" said Harry in Gryffindors defense  
  
"Oh its not that I don't want to but doesn't that mean I will have to get new uniforms?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled "Well if all you're worried about is the uniforms then I will tell you right now that that can be changed quite easily. Now your class schedule will be changed also you will now have all your classes with the Gryffindors. I am sorry to say but you will no longer bearable to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team and Harry already has the position of seeker although from what I hear Miss. Spinnet has yet to be replaced although it's entirely up to the Gryffindor captain. What do you think Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well he is a good flyer he could get the spot but he would have to try out." Said Harry  
  
"That's fine with me MR. Quidditch captain. But I do have one worry Gryffindor's don't like me. I mean it's not like our houses are all nice nice like everyone else's houses. Will they ever accept me?" asked Draco  
  
"Mate you were accepted the minute Ron asked me to pass the potatoes." Replied Harry That got all three of them laughing.  
  
~right outside Dumbledore's office~  
  
"THERE YOU ARE DRACO! Now Draco answer me is it true that your now a Gryffindork? (Seeing Draco's nod she becomes furious!) HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US OR ME! WE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN YOUR FRIENDS!"  
  
At this point Harry was getting very angry although Draco still acted like he was same old Draco but Harry could tell Draco had changed from the abuse he had gotten at home he was no longer as strong as he was and now to be yelled at by one of his old friend if you could even call her that.  
  
"PANSY SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM SICK OF YOU!(lowering his voice) You say that he betrayed you but why was it none of his supposed friends cared enough to even help him when he truly needed it hmm?  
  
After this statement Pansy was struck speechless. Harry noticing the tears starting to well up in Draco's eyes picked him up and ran him up to his new rooms. When they got there Harry looked the doors and sat on his bed with Draco in his lap. Draco feeling Harry's warmth and love put his head on Harry's chest and cried this felt safe no, better than safe it felt right.  
  
Muse ~ Hmm I don't like this chappie except for the last pharagraph.Ah sorry this took soooo long to come out. But I am having some problems.. Ah K.C you said you might like to beta for me? I tried to send my chappie to you but you never replied... I still need a beta because I no that I am not that good at grammar or even spelling so I need all the help I can get so if you would like to be my beta please tell me. Ah thank you and I hope you review. 


End file.
